I'll find you, never fear!
by M. Love
Summary: Draco is stolen from his bed by the Human resistance and Hermione stops at nothing to get him back. Better sumarry inside, trust me! Dramione, as it should be!
1. Our love is epic!

**Ok, the **_**better**_** summary –**

**The great magical war is over and Hermione and Draco are school prefects and engaged. But all is not settled. News of the wizarding world has leaked into the muggle world and a few muggle extremists have formed a group known as 'The Human Resistance' and they dedicate their lives to the annihilation of the wizarding kind! One night, while Draco and Hermione sleep The Resistance sneaks in and kidnaps and brainwashes Draco! Hermione will now stop at nothing to find Draco and finally live out her happily ever after… **

_Sometimes you make me feel like I'm living at _

_the edge of the world like I'm living at the edge  
of the world "it's just the way I smile" you said._

-- Plainsong, The Cure

"Draco, my darling, Ginny just called to confirm the wedding song for the reception…" Hermione cooed and she glided into the room, her Gryffindor uniform clean and crisp as she got ready for another new day at Hogwarts School.

"Did you tell her that we wanted 'Strange and Beautiful'?" he asked as he fuddled around with his green tie, growing frustrated by the second.

"Of course I did!" she said, walking over to him, a smile spread across her lips. She reached up and began adjusting the tie for him. He sighed as she stepped away smiling up at him. "There, all better!" Hermione patted his arm and turned away once more.

"I'm a powerful wizard and I can't even do my tie up properly!" Draco exclaimed, he walked over to the coffee table and picked up his glass of juice. Hermione was sitting at the table also, nose stuck in the newspaper, she placed it down momentarily and placed her hand on Draco's.

"Yes, but I love you for it," she replied, Draco smiled down at her as he drank down the rest of his juice. Gazing down at Hermione sideways, watching as she held the paper back up again, the canary diamond shining in the morning light. The large yellow stone on her left hand's ring finger smiled up at him, just reminding him how lucky he was.

Hermione and he had fallen in love almost simultaneously in fifth year, resulting in the mended friendship of their two houses, Hermione's Gryffindor and Draco's Slytherin. He proposed to her at the end of sixth year and Hermione said yes without a moments thought. At the beginning of seventh year they were named school prefects and shared a suite together. Now that the end of year seven was coming to an end, the wedding approached, as did their new life together.

Now when ever he looked over at his fiancé his stomach would twist and turn and his heart beat in places where it had never beat before he met her. When he lived under his father's roof Draco was taught not to feel anything but hate and never give up a grudge and always have a thirst for pain and revenge. But Draco never really understood why his father pushed that kind of life. Draco's heart had begun to slowly turn to stone the minute his father wrapped his arms around him as a child at birth, the regular beatings and constant insults never helped his self confidence.

His father always told Draco, "Its better to be feared then loved – people will always betray the ones they love…" and with that as the guidelines to live his life Draco arrived at Hogwarts, envying every person who had a kind heart. Spitting at them as they walked by, casting hexes at them as they laughed in the great hall, all the while wondering why he was never exposed to that kind of love.

Hermione's heart knew _only_ love, her parents, muggle though they were, loved her ever since she was born and never had a jealous bone in their body when she excelled in witchery. She met Harry and Ron when she was put into Gryffindor and they all grew with each other, forming one strong willed and loving unit. Solving problems and facing great dangers in the war – though they all did… But in fifth year Draco began to notice Hermione, stealing long looks at her as she read, taking any opportunity to stand next to her and breathe in her shampoo scent. From the outside, Draco's ice heart could never stand the heat of Hermione's heart, but both of them felt differently – despite better judgement.

Draco had spent months of staring at her from a far, yearning and dreaming of her and, even sometimes, imagining little scenarios where he could speak to her for more then five seconds! After the Great War, Draco had proved himself a good man – but of course there were rumours, there were _always_ rumours. So he never considered that Hermione would trust him enough to start anything with him – let alone grow to love him! One day they sat in the library at lunch, Draco sat about ten chairs down from where Hermione sat; he stared shamelessly at her – like he always did – but unexpectedly she looked up at him. The moment her brown eyes caught his grey eyes Draco felt his heart in his throat as he bravely stared into her eyes, and suddenly he watched as her mouth, that would always frown when in his company, turned upright into a broad smile. And from that moment on, when ever things got rocky; Draco remembered that smile.

They were finally together by March of fifth year but were bound by the separation of their groups by the war, but when Draco had to appear at his father's sentencing, life in jail, Hermione was by his side, holding his hand. Even though things had changed and hardships shaped them, Draco still found himself falling asleep, and finding himself in that library staring at that smile.

"I love you Hermione," he said, if he had said that out of the blue to anyone else they would have stared at him wit confusion until he explained what led him to say, but Hermione knew him too well too ask. When he started to have an idea she was the one to turn to him and guess right what it was. She smiled once more and looked up at him. "We'll get married and live happily ever after – I promise you!" She got up from her seat and brought the tall blond wizard in for a hug.

"Good," she said in a warm voice. "Come on, we have to get to potions." He sighed and walked away, grabbing his black shoulder bag, Hermione doing the same with hers, pausing to place the newspaper in it.

"You're taking the newspaper with you? Come on Hermione, you have enough things in your bag already!" he urged as they walked out. Hermione just shrugged, taking hold of his hands as they walked down the corridor.

"It has interesting facts on the muggle resistance! I wanted to leave the war behind me, and behind us," Hermione began to explain as they continued down, Draco taking in all the castle's elegant surroundings. "But now that the war is potentially melting into the muggle world, my home, well – you can understand why I'm so upset!"

Draco just sighed and drew Hermione closer to him and she laughed lightly.

"I'm talking to much again aren't I?" Hermione asked and Draco just shook his head.

"Just tell me all this fascinating news at dinner, love," he replied quietly, they were nearing the dungeon door and judging by the empty corridor they were late already.

"It's a deal!" she said as she kissed him once softly on the lips, opening the door and entering the room.

Draco lay on the bed, Hermione next to him, sitting up right and her nose still wedged between the pages of the newspaper, occasionally gasping. He sighed and looked over at her as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Dear lord," she gasped once more, turning and catching Draco's eye. "Apparently the resistance is closing in on the borders between our worlds! There have even been breaches of border security!"

"Hermione, don't worry yourself over this! You'll never get to sleep," said Draco. "Anyway, I'm here, right next to you! I won't let a thing happen to you my darling!"

He felt her sit back slightly but still kept the newspaper firmly in her hands as she read. He reached over and took the paper from her reluctant hands, despite her protests.

"Draco, please! I'm almost done! Then I'll go to sleep, I promise!" Hermione pleaded but he just put the paper on his bedside table, ignoring her pleas.

"Go to sleep now, my lovely, so as I can sleep knowing you are happily asleep next to me." Draco said as he settled his pillows down and straightened out the blanket. Hermione gave in and lay close next to him.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then looked up at Draco, running her hands through his platinum blonde hair. "I don't think I've ever met anyone one with such interesting hair colour! Goodnight, my lovely." And with final yawn she began to snore gently and Malfoy smiled down at her before falling asleep himself.


	2. They can never make me forget

_I want to be forgotten,  
and I don't want to be reminded.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet._

-- What ever happened, The strokes

A slight stir from the other side of the bed, hushed voices and a sense of danger awoke Draco in the middle of the night. He immediately looked over to Hermione and he couldn't quite grasp what he saw. Hunched over the bedside was a large man, balding, and in his hand was a white cloth and it was firmly placed over Hermione's mouth, her body now lay limp next to him as if she were sleeping. Peering out the doorway of the bedroom was a woman, her hair was black and curly.

"Get away from her," Draco yelled. He startled the man and woman because neither of them had realised Draco was awake. The man stood up straight and Draco moved over closer to Hermione, he held his hand over her mouth and felt her hot breath against his palm.

"Stay the hall away from my fiancé!" yelled Draco pulling Hermione's sleeping figure close to him, still not waking. "What did you do to her?"

The piggish man looked over to his wife who sighed and inched toward Draco, he flinched and held tighter to Hermione. Was what he held in his arms really his love? She lay limp in his arms as if she were dead, Draco didn't even dare consider that. Was it Hermione, someone who he had allowed himself to love deeper then he ever thought imaginable? And was he really about to loose it all – everything he ever built up for the both of them.

_Please, don't taker her, _hepleaded silently_, I've only had her for such a short time – I won't be able to go one without her! _Well ok, he had only truly had her for three years, but that was nothing compared to the life time they were planning to spend together

"She's not dead, we've knocked her out. We taking her away back to our world, her home, the human world." she said, her eyebrows rose slightly.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Draco yelled, clutching to Hermione even harder. He heard a gun cock; he turned and met the barrel of a gun, held by the old man.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, "We're the human resistance, we can do what ever we want to ensure our kind is safe!" his face grew red as the volume in his voice rose.

"Take me instead! Don't harm her, and take me instead!" Draco pleaded and the man again looked over to his wife. "Do your worse but swear you won't harm Hermione!" Draco screamed, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pressing it against his own forehead. He felt anger push at his skin as he fought the urge just to shoot himself; Hermione was still unmoving and a life with out her wasn't a life he wanted, at all. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he pushed it harder against his skull so hard he knew he was giving himself bruises.

"Don't be so dramatic, we aren't going to shoot you!" the woman exclaimed, scoffing at Draco. She reached into her pocket brought out a purple silk pouch, pulling on a silver string and it went loose, revealing gold dust. "Forget me not dust, spray it at anyone and they will forget everything they have ever known and replace it with what you tell them."

"Come on, off the bed," the man said to Draco, Draco did as he was told; he knelt forward and gave Hermione a tender kiss on the forehead, dwelling a bit as his lips brushed her smooth skin. He finally slipped fully off the bed and stood up straight. "Down on your knees, boy!" the man barked, Draco obeyed and knelt before the woman who just smiled sweetly.

"Any last words?" she asked and Draco felt hot tears begin to prick at his eyes.

"Only that I love Hermione more then any muggle concoction will make me forget, you'll see, her and I will be together again!" draco said bravely, not showing how terrified he actually was of loosing Hermione and all he had earned.

"God, you talk too much! I'll change that…" she said and then she pinched a bit of the magic dust between her fingers, smiling wickedly, she presented it in front of Draco then with one swift movement she flicked the dust.


	3. He's been stolen from me!

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you_

-- Be, Be your love, Rachael Yamagata

Hermione shook, the sunlight from the window shining into her eyes as she began to awake, her head felt groggy as she tried to sit up. When she opened her eyes everything seemed blurred.

"What's happened?" she asked unsteadily. Turning to who had woken her, his red hair evident in the strong sunlight.

"Well first of all, if you don't hurry up you'll miss graduation! And where is that fiancé of yours?" asked Ron, a bit to fast for Hermione's state of mind.

"What, Draco's not here?" she asked, her vision adjusting to see Ron staring down at her, his red hair combed out of his freckled face, his baggy jeans swapped for a clean crisp Gryffindor uniform.

"Ah yes, the sleeping beauty awakes," said a voice from the doorway, she turned and saw Harry Potter's tall frame. "A little late too, its nearly noon!" Hermione stared at him with wide open eyes.

"I never sleep that late! Where's Draco?" she asked, a feeling of dreadful uncertainty creeping into her stomach.

"I don't know!" said Harry defensively. "The old chap is no where to be seen!"

"Gosh Hermione, did you and Draco have a bit of a party last night?" asked Ron, giving Hermione a cheeky smile, she just scowled at him.

"No, we did not! We fell asleep talking about the human resistance! He was fine! No stress signals what so ever!" said Hermione; she began to ring her hands, becoming frightful. Her nerves working their way into her stomach, churning up to the point where Hermione jumped up from the bed and then dived for the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

"Hermione, what's with the throwing up?" Harry asked, he had followed her into the bathroom and now sat next to her, pulling the auburn hairs from her face so they didn't get covered in puke.

"Must be nerves," she replied, trying to get up but feeling sick once more so she stayed down near the toilet, just in time to throw up a second time.

"Hermione, do you really think something bad has happened?" Harry asked.

"With out a doubt, Harry," she replied, stepping away from the toilet and taking a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"What's this?" they heard Ron call from the other room. The pair walked out of the unsuit to see Ron hunched over on the floor near the bed holding something very small between his fingers.

Hermione bent down next to him and looked at what he held, small sand like grains that shone gold in the daylight. She noticed there was a small pile of the same substance on the floor.

"What _have_ you two been up to in here?" Ron asked with a suggestive slant to the way he said it.

"Oh shush, Ron," Hermione scolded, turning to Harry. He was picking up a linen cloth that was on the other side of the bed from where Hermione and Ron crouched. "What's that?" she asked with curiosity, Harry just shrugged.

"Smells like alcohol though…" he added, Hermione furrowed her brow, what _had _gone on in that room the night before.

"Ron," Hermione said, turning to her red headed best friend. "Go and get two zip lock bags from the kitchen, we can bag this and take it to Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry, I think he'll be interested in the fact that his most potential auroras has gone missing."

Ron was off like a red flash, Harry cleared his throat, and Hermione turned to him.

"Unless Fudge doesn't believe you and sends you back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"He'll believe me… if he doesn't I'll find Draco myself, my fiancé has disappeared under suspicious circumstances, I won't rest until I find him!" said Hermione, her tone forceful and Harry didn't speak another word of doubt.

Ron came back with the bags and the three of them bagged up the little evidence of fowl play they had. Hermione told the two boys to wait in the living room.

"I don't think we'll make graduation," she said and they headed off.

She turned to her closet and slipped on black skinny jeans and a cream under shirt topped with and aqua singlet, a nice cream jacket over top of that, she pinned her hair out of her face and sighed, looking down at her engagement ring.

"I'll find you Draco, I swear it!" she pledged to the empty room. Hermione then walked out of the room, grabbing her black shoulder bag as she went. She walked down her stair case and met Harry and Ron at the base. "Put the samples in here," said Hermione, opening up her bag, the two men placed the samples carefully into the bag and Hermione zipped it up, careful not to damage the goods.

They slipped out of the school undetected and into a carriage in the courtyard, the horses sped along the bay, the beach splashing up against the bay of the black lake. Harry sat opposite her, looking out the same window. Hermione sighed, wiping away a tear as she remembered her love.

Ron's hand came up and laid against her own, stroking it slightly. Harry was sensing Hermione's grief too, for he stared at her with concerned eyes. This is how they had always been – so close to each other they sometimes finished each other's sentences. They were the first great loves of her life - Harry for his bravery and Ron for his loyalty.

"We'll find him Hermione," said Harry, his voice soft and comforting.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Ron promised, she smiled over at him. Harry was nodding at what Ron said.

"It's been like that for the last seven years, why stop now?" asked Harry, he then added. "After all, they don't call us the golden trio for nothing!"

"He's not dead," Hermione blurted out, Harry and Ron nodded. "I just feel it, he's still alive, I just know he is!"

They finally arrived at the ministry of magic, its tall black towers shooting up at the sky, the sun glinting off its tinted windows. At the front door stood two big men, their faces unreadable when Harry led the three of them into the building, Harry was at the ministry a lot of the time, it was understandable why he was allowed in without hesitation.

They entered the foyer and it was surprisingly busy, the house elves rushed past with stacks of paperwork in their arms, the occasion elf dropped a few sheets and risked his life heading into on coming traffic of more rushing elves to retrieve it. Witches gossiped in groups, their eye brows rose as they spoke with enthusiasm. At the reception desk sat Blaise Zabinni, an intern at the ministry and a fellow peer at Hogwarts, as he typed furiously on the computer.

The three of them made their way through the busy foyer, dodging the occasional owl that would sweep across the crowd, presumably sending messages. They finally made it to Blaise's desk, he didn't look up as they stood their expectantly, he just continued to log data.

"Busy here today,' Ron said loudly, this finally got his attention. The black hair, pale boy, looked up at them with his black beady eyes.

"Well, considering what happened yesterday its understandable," the Slytherin replied turning his chair to face them giving them his full attention.

"Now how can I help you?" he asked then he glanced at Hermione, she must have been showing how she was feeling because suddenly the small chat was stopped and he stared at her.

"What happened last night," Harry asked his voice serious and Blaise answered in the same tone.

"Major breach of security, the human resistance came into our world; they've kidnapped a few witches and wizards too! They even took a small child!" Blaise said and Hermione felt her stomach churn again. She turned to Harry and he brought her in for a tight hug as she began to break down into tears.

As Hermione felt enclosed in Harry's protective arms she let her mind think back to Draco, she felt as if she was allowed to – now that she was safe in Harry's arms. She could see his platinum hair first, it was one of his most redeeming features, and she loved when she could run her fingers through his silver hair and felt the silk like strands tickle her palm. She could only weep as her memory went back to the nights they spent together, Hermione remembered the texture of his skin as it brushed against her own. She drew herself away from those painful memories – if she was going to be able to cope with being on the case is to lock out all those feelings, all those memories, until Draco was safely back at her side.

"Add Draco to the list of kidnapped, he went missing last night," Hermione heard Ron say.

"Dear god, anyway I can help, just tell me," Blaise said.

"Actually you can, we found a few things in the pair's room that we think are linked to the kidnappers." Ron said and Blaise was silent for a moment, all Hermione could hear was the typing of a keyboard.

"Fudge is taking the case on personally, I'll just buzz you up," Blaise said and Ron thanked him quickly before Zabinni picked up the phone receiver. Hermione moved away from where Harry held her and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She turned and saw Blaise talk quietly into the phone, Ron gave her a reassuring nod and smile before Blaise interrupted.

"Level 20, third door on the left, He knows your coming," said Blaise, he then turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." He said simply, she bowed her head before she walked off to the lift after Ron and Harry.

Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk which was covered to the brim with papers; people crowded his small office as they went over witness report after witness report, trying to understand how the muggles broke into their world. Hermione would have loved to share this experience with Draco, he would have loved to see the inside of Fudge's office, but he wasn't there. Hermione felt a new wave of tears come over her, she grabbed for Harry's hand and she held it tightly.

Fudge looked up from the desk and smiled at Hermione, getting up; he walked over to her and shook her hand, rather over happily. Hermione wiped away any tears and smiled at the eager man, Fudge always had certain childish innocence about him which is odd in a man of his position.

"I'm ever so sorry to hear about Draco," Fudge said, shaking Ron and Harry's hands as he did. "But I hear they left behind some clues…"

Hermione nodded and presented her black bag, "They're in here, only two clues really." She said, Fudge looked at the bag eagerly. Hermione realised that it was probably the only link they had to go on.

A woman with long red hair that looked stunning in the day light, walked up to Hermione and opened the bag, taking out the two smaller plastic bags. She held them up high in the air to get a look at them in the sunshine. "Thank you," she said coldly before turning away from Hermione and walking back to Fudges desk.

"You've been a great help," Fudge said, patting Hermione's back and trying to turn her around towards the door, Hermione stood her place. "We have a great team working on the case, now go back to school and we'll make sure to update you."

"No way, I'm on the case!" Hermione yelled, stepping out of Fudge's grasp. Harry and Ron standing, arms crossed next to her.

"You haven't even graduating yet! You aren't qualified!" Fudge insisted and Hermione shook her head defiantly.

"You know all three of us are ten times as more capable then these twats," Hermione yelled, the woman who took the samples glared at Hermione.

"Come on Fudge," said Harry, punching his arm in a friendly manner as Fudge just stared at Hermione with his jaw on the floor. "How about having the golden trio on the team?" the man still seemed unconvinced so Hermione took a less invasive approach.

"Draco was my one and only love, if I can't find him, my life won't be worth living!" she said and he sighed, his face softening as he gave in.

"Ok, fine! You may prove to come in handy," Fudge said, sitting down behind his desk and turning to the crowd that surrounded him. "Everyone, meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The group of adults nodded, thinking rather little of the four younger adults, except for Harry of course. "Hermione's fiancé was Draco Malfoy; he was kidnapped last night as well."

The woman who had taken the samples suddenly became less hostile towards Hermione, offering her hand for Hermione to shake. "Riley Jones, Narcotics." She said.

Hermione took her hand and shook it firmly. "Hermione Granger," she replied, noticing Ron was eyeing Riley with interest.

"What's in the bags?" Fudge asked from the desk, lifting up the bags and eyeing them suspiciously. Riley ran up to him and snatched them away.

"Don't touch the evidence!" she scolded, she placed the gold sand on the table and lifted the cloth up in the air with one hand, holding her wand in the other, she whispered a Latin word and suddenly the cloth lit up a light blue.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked, walking up to Riley and peering over her shoulder.

"Its chloroform, a muggle concoction that when inhaled will knock the individual unconscious," she replied, turning her head to face Ron, who backed away. Riley placed the bag down and picked up the zip lock bag containing the gold sand, she held her wand and whispered the same words, this time the substance glowed maroon.

Riley Gasped, turning the bag over just to make sure she wasn't mistaking what she saw.

"Maroon… what does that mean," asked Ron again.

"Maroon means that that the substance is 'forget me not' dust…" Riley replied, looking over at Hermione who just stared back at her. "Some one sprinkles it in your face, you inhale the particles and you forget everything you ever done, your whole life – forgotten! You come to and then what ever your life used to be is replaced by what someone tells you… and the moment you begin to absorb that 'new life' you're hair turns jet black, like your mind your hair becomes polluted."

Hermione felt her knees buckle as hot tears began to form behind her eyes, she braced herself against Harry.

"What do you think happened, Jones?" Fudge asked from his desk, Jones looked over at Hermione with sympathy before she laid out her opinion.

"The intruders came into the room, moving over to Hermione's side of the bed, doused the cloth with chloroform and covered her mouth – seeing as she was asleep, she wouldn't put up a struggle." said Riley.

"Wait," said Ron. "Why drug just Hermione, why not dose Draco as well?"

"Well pure blooded magic folk are immune to chloroform, Hermione being muggle born was vulnerable to the toxin," Riley explained. They thought it was best to take the weaker of the two, right from under Draco's nose. Draco woke up and saw what they were trying to do and offered himself in her place, they gladly accepted."

"But why not kill him? What use is he alive that he isn't dead?" asked a man in the crowd. Riley Jones just shrugged and turned to face the man.

"That'd for them to know and us to find out," she replied and Fudge nodded, taking over the investigation and taking all of Riley's credit, even though it was she who had really made the true discoveries.

"We need teams out in the muggle world, assigned to a finding certain magical person," said Fudge turning to Hermione. "You, Harry and Ron will team up with Riley to find Draco Malfoy, you'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Really," asked Ron, the eager showing in his face. He turned and looked at Riley who let a small smile spread across her face.

Hermione sensed the sparks between the two red heads and just smiled – Ron deserved happiness – after searching for it for so long!


	4. I can still remeber

_Feel the sting of tears  
falling on this face you've loved for years_

-- It doesn't matter, Alison Krauss

Hermione stood in the morning sun, dragging along her heavy bag of clothing. She finally reached a banged up jeep, heaving it into the bag with a sigh. The jeep was the only muggle vehicle that the ministry could get and it suited their purpose marvellously. Hermione leant against the car and let her mind wander back to Draco.

"You ok," Riley asked, her dark red hair was tired back into a pony tail at the back of her head, she wore a black t-shirt and a dark green cargo pants, she reminded Hermione of mercenaries she saw in action films.

"Just thinking…" Hermione said and watched as Riley threw her bag into the back with ease. "…about Draco."

"I can't say I understand what you're going through, it must be terrible!" said Riley standing next to Hermione.

"You know, when we first started falling in love," began Hermione, her mind retreating into happier times. "We couldn't do much about it, you see the war had only just finished and no one knew who to trust… we knew our love would never be accepted until we smoothed over the crisis at school. I always used to joke with Draco that he should be a dictator! We worked for at least 6 months until order was finally restored, but we never gave up." Riley smiled at Hermione as Hermione sighed sadly. "Even though we had to work our butts off we never gave up for each other, we fought to be together!"

"That's true love," said Riley, Hermione nodded.

"That's why I'm never going to give up on him, I'll fight to get my fiancé back – I love him with all my heart!" Hermione said. The conversation was cut short when Harry and Ron came from the ministry, their bags in hand.

The two boys thrust the bags into the back and Harry locked up with the car keys. Hermione took the keys from him and a let out a small laugh at the ornaments that decorated the chain; a rock and roll guitar with the words 'live fast, die young' and a small disco ball.

"I didn't decorate it," said Harry, snatching the keys away. "The ministry added them, figured it gave the keys character." He mumbled hopping into the driver's seat, Hermione scooted into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, Riley and Ron sat in the back seat.

The sun was already high in the air – the heat of the day already showing even thought it was merely 9am. It made Hermione glad she chose her old navy jeans, beige flip flops and lilac singlet top. Hermione let out a small laugh when Harry turned the key in the ignition, causing the engine to sputter to life.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" said Ron, trying to lighten the mood. "We have a lot of England to search!" with that Harry pushed down on the gas pedal and they sped off, flicking up the pebbles in the driveway.


	5. Who are you, strange girl?

_What's this life anyway?  
What's it to you and me?  
What's it to anyone?  
Who are we supposed to be?  
Make me a storybook  
Write me away from here  
I need a different now_

-- These Days, Chantal Kreviazuk

Drake walked into his uncle and aunt's house, its cell block appearance only adding to his dismal mood. He trudged up the stairs, his muscles aching from his long day at work. He threw his bag on the foyer floor and slinked into the living room, slouching into a leather chair with a thankful sigh.

For the last month Drake has felt as if something, apart of him, was missing! Drake sometimes felt he was only seeing things in black and white – when they should be colourful. And when he walked down the streets they felt empty, like everyone was invited to a huge and lively party and Drake wasn't invited. On a few occasions he found himself staring out a window and into the sun and seeing the outline of a woman's head and for some strange reason – whenever that image came he let himself smile, as if she were smiling too. He never told anybody about these feelings, he was sacred of them thinking him strange or completely insane, but even upon occasion – he found himself staring at the room he slept in, day in and day out, and questioning its actual existence.

_Maybe I have gone mental,_ he thought.

"Drake!" called a small child, running into the lounge room. He smiled down at his cousin, her name was Gemma and she was only four years old, she had such a free spirit that made her smile bright up a room, despite her young age. Her full head of black hair, the same dark colour as his own, bounded as she ran up to him, jumped into his lap and threw her arms around him.

"Hey there, Gemma, my darling," he said as she sat back in his arms, pushing the hair from her face with the palms of her hands. "How was your day?"

"It was brilliant! Mommy made apple pie!" Gemma exclaimed, Gemma was Drake's Uncle and Aunt's, Max and Libby Cole's, biological daughter, when Drake's parents died in a plane crash he was sent to live with them in London.

"And Gemma ate it all up," Aunt Libby said from the doorway, Drake looked up and smiled at her. "Are you terribly tired from work today?" she asked walking over to his side and Drake sighed.

"I am exhausted Aunt Libby!" Drake exclaimed and Gemma gave him a sympathetic smile. Aunt Libby rubbed his back momentarily before asking the question Draco anticipated.

"I really wish I didn't have to ask you this… but could you take the night shift at the restaurant tonight?" she asked and he just looked up at her. "It's just that Max and I have a meeting and we won't be able to get there until 9:30…"

"Ok, Aunt Libby, I'll work tonight… but just for you!" said Drake, she smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, walking out of the room.

"You start at seven tonight, Drake," she called back to him; Drake sighed and looked down at his watch – 6:15.

And so Drake stood at the bar, white apron wrapped around his hips, pen and pad in his hand, surveying the tables for customers waiting to order. His eyes fell upon one of the far booths, the dim orange glow the only thing lighting the table. Two women sat at the table, one woman had dark red hair that hung straight off the top of her head, her bangs covering all of her forehead. She wore black jeans and a green sweater.

The other woman caught Drake's eye, she had curly golden brown hair and perfect dark pink lips. She wore jeans and a light brown cord jacket. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, and his heart began to beat hard in his chest.

In between the two women was a large map of London, they furrowed their brows as they marked the map with a red marker and they were talking in hushed tones. Drake strode over towards them and took out his pad and paper. They didn't look up as he stood at their table.

"How can I help you ladies," he asked finally, the red head looked up at him but the brunette just stared down at the map. "You lost?" he asked referring to the map.

"Oh, no not really, we just got separated from our mates," she replied then glanced at a menu she had opened next to the map.

"I'll just have a pint, thanks…" she said and then looked over at the brunette. "How about you Hermione?" she asked, and Drake looked at her and waited for her order.

"Nothing for me thank you, I'm not hungry." She began tossing her hair back and looking up at Drake, suddenly stopping. She stared at him with complete shock as he just stared back into her brown eyes.

"Are you ok," he asked, slightly shaken by her fixed stare.

"Draco? Is… is it really you?" she asked, suddenly smiling widely.

Draco pointed to his name tag that clearly spelt 'Drake' and Hermione only glanced at it before staring back at him. "No, the name's Drake…"

"No, you're Draco!" she enthused. "I've searched for ever for you Draco! Months upon months! I've searched all over England for you! The ministry is looking for you too!" her eyes began to go red, threatening to cry.

"What's the ministry?" he asked, wondering why he was even believing this complete stranger.

"The ministry of magic, Draco," said the girl, Drake fumbled around for words but for some reason he couldn't draw his eyes away from her own. "I've missed you, so very much! Draco, come back with Riley and I, we can get you back to your old self!"

"I have no 'old self'! My name is Drake and I live with my Aunt and Uncle, I don't know any 'ministry of magic' I'm just a normal guy!" insisted Drake but Hermione just shook her head. Suddenly thrusting her hand into a bag beside her she brought out a white gold frame with a picture inside it, she handed it to him quickly.

The picture was of the girl who sat before him, but she had her hand wrapped around a man who looked like Drake's _exact_ double, but this man had platinum hair where Drake just had black hair. They were both hugging and smiling from ear to ear as they looked into the camera, they both seemed to be standing in the middle of a green sporting field. The Drake look alike wore a form of sporting clothes, his pants were a dark grey and his top was dark green but was covered in a silk like robe which was all black with the edges an emerald green.

"We were a couple Draco, we were getting _married_ for heavens sake!" she exclaimed, Draco inspected the portrait and sure enough on the girl's left hand's ring finger was a large yellow diamond that winked up at him.

"I could never afford that," Drake exclaimed looking up at her. "I earn a waiter's salary!"

"No, you're rich! Your father was rich and when he was sent to jail at the end of the war you inherited everything! The family mansion, the numerous holiday homes and the billions of golden coins!" she insisted and he looked down at the picture again.

"We were in love," he asked and she nodded, smiling sadly.

"We aren't complete without each other Draco…come back with me," she said looking up at him.

"What happened to it all," asked Drake, still unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Someone broke into our room the night of our graduation and took you from me, performing a spell that erased your memory of all we had both accomplished." She explained, wiping away a small tear that had fallen from her eyes. Riley had sat quietly across the table from the girl but suddenly she sat up straight, tense.

"Hermione, two o'clock!" Riley yelled both Hermione and Drake looked over to where Riley had indicated and saw his Uncle Max and Aunt Libby, if those were their real names, walking toward the three of them, looking furious.

"Shit," Hermione whispered turning to Riley then back to Drake. "Get him out of here!" she hissed and Riley just shook her head.

"You won't make it!" Riley insisted, Drake just stared at the two women who were actually _afraid_ of his Aunt and Uncle.

"I'll call Harry and Ron, just get Draco out of here!" she said, glancing at his aunt and Uncle that approached.

"I don't understand why…" began Drake hurriedly. "But I don't think leaving you hear is a good idea…" but Hermione shook her head smiling up at him.

"I'll catch up with you later," she said and before he could get another word of protest out Drake felt Riley's hand clasp around his upper arm as he was dragged out of the restaurant. He felt her nails dig into his flesh and he yelped in pain. Her red hair flew behind her as she ran in front of him, forcing Drake to follow her. Drake turned around just as she kicked the door open to see Hermione being dragged in the opposite direction, kicking and screaming, by his Uncle and his Aunt was running after Riley and Drake.

Before he knew it the door had closed behind the pair and they were out on the quiet street. Riley stood panting, looking around for a place to hide.

"My aunt is following us," Drake said quietly.

"She's not your Aunt, you git," she exclaimed. "Do you know a good place to hide?" Drake nodded and ran off down the street, Riley following behind him; he took a sharp left and dove into an alley, throwing his back up against the wall, Riley doing the same. "Now shut up!" she hissed as they heard the door to his supposed 'Aunt and Uncle's' restaurant swing open.

"Come to Auntie Libby, Drake!" she called, her tone was unusually sweet tone. "They are lying to you, my dear! Those girls are just nutters!" Drake just stood silently, the picture of Hermione and, apparently, himself clutched in his hands. He felt Riley's hand rest against his shoulder, as if stopping any urge he might have had to rush out of the alley and into his arms of his Aunt.

Suddenly a black SUV screeched to a halt just past the alley, enabling Drake and Riley just to see the boot of the large car. From the boot came screams of protest form who he presumed was Hermione. The shouts sent pain echoing through his heart as he tried to imagine what she was going through.

"Have you found them yet," came the voice of his Uncle Max.

"No, they're long gone…" admitted Aunt Libby.

"Ha, you'll never catch him again! Draco is finally free from you two!" shouted Hermione's voice form the trunk of the car.

"Shut up you wretch! You'll regret this!" yelled his Aunt and Drake felt his heart stop, that wasn't the Aunt he knew, though he wasn't sure what he knew anymore.

"Come on, get in, let's have some fun with our new witch!" his uncle said and he heard a car open and then slam shut. The tires of the SUV screeched froward and sped off down the road.

Drake stood in the alley way, his back still flat against the wall, his breath fast and his heart beating fast. He turned to Riley who seemed to be doing the same.

"Let's follow her, get her back!" Drake said and Riley turned and scoffed at him.

"Its too dangerous, she won't forgive me if you get hurt! Anyway, Ron and Harry are going to get her!" Riley insisted, Drake stood in his place and crossed his arms. "I have to get you back to the ministry," she began and looked up at him. "She told me you were stubborn…"

"You want me to go anywhere with you, then take me to Hermione." Drake demanded and Riley sighed, taking out what looked like a dark wooden wand from a holster on her belt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, holding the wand in the air.

"I won't," he replied as she said a strange word and all of a sudden Drake was blinded in headlights as a car roared to a stop in front of them, it was a red banged up jeep, Riley uttered a few words and right before Drake's eyes the beaten up jeep transformed into two yellow motorbikes, there sleek metal gleaming in the moonlight.

Riley ran up to one and popped on a yellow helmet that had sat on the black leather seating, next to it sat another helmet, she picked it up and threw at Drake's chest, with a grunt he caught it.

"Put it on," she said and then hopped onto her bike, revving up the engine, Drake winced as the noise echoed through the brick alley.

"I don't know how to ride a motorbike!" Drake called over the engine, the gas from the exhaust pipe fogged against the cold winter night making Riley's form almost invisible.

"From what I hear, that's not true!" she called back; Drake quickly put the helmet over, sliding the visor shut. After putting the framed picture of himself and Hermione into his jacket pocket - he stepped onto the bike and revved up the bike and he suddenly felt confident as he pushed his foot down on the gas rushing out onto the street then screeching to a stop at the end of the street. Riley drove out after him, her visor down so all he saw that could identify her as Riley was her long flowing red hair. She gave Drake a thumbs-up before speeding goof again, Drake following easily behind her.

They finally reached an abandoned warehouse that sat at the end of an empty road, the outside was just tin sheet metal and small slit windows at the top of the walls. There was a small metal door at the base of the wall facing them.

"How did you know where to go," Drake asked as he pulled off his helmet, Riley doing the same thing.

"We've been tracking them for about two weeks now, and they meet here every Saturday with other suspected members of the human resistance," Riley replied, she looked over at him and smiled, Drake looked behind him and saw no one, was she really smiling at him?

"Do I have something on my face?" Drake asked, Riley shook her head, she reached into her pocket and brought out a compact mirror and opened it, giving it to Drake.

"Not on your face, but something interesting is happening to your hair!" exclaimed Riley, Drake took the mirror and looked up at his hair, sure enough what used to de raven coloured bangs had now turned a platinum colour.

"What's it mean?" Drake asked Riley, but she didn't answer the question she just walked off toward the warehouse.

"I can tell you later…" her tone was suddenly cold. "Ron and Harry will show up soon and I don't know where your kidnappers are right now…" they had arrived outside the door. "There's no guarantee that she'll be ok… If she's not going well…" Riley was beginning to choke up on her words, and when she spoke her voice was shaky. "I know you don't remember anything about your real life… just don't let her go thinking you'll never remember her!"

She suddenly turned away and opened the door to the ware house, sticking her head in; she beckoned him with her hand to follow her, Drake obeyed. Hermione lay in the middle of the cement floor, her chest moving up and down slowly.

He walked out into the middle of the floor timidly; looking both ways to make sure his Aunt and Uncle weren't lurking in the shadows. He walked out and knelt down beside Hermione, he heard her labour breath. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at Drake.

"You shouldn't be here, Draco," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I couldn't just let you go, I feel as if I need to be with you… until the end," Drake replied, his hand reached out and stroked her hair out of her face, showing a fresh dash and black eye.

"You would have never admitted this was the end…" she wheezed.

"I was a smart man…" Drake said and Hermione gave a small smile.

"That's why I decided to marry you… It was meant to be last month," she said a small tear escaping from her eye.

"Did I make you happy, Hermione?" Drake asked and he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, she was lifting up her left hand and placed it on his own, he looked down and saw the yellow diamond ring he had seen in the picture, where they both smiled… things had definitely changed.

"I've never been happier then when I was with you," she said and suddenly there was a clang of metal from outside.

"Draco, let's go!" Riley insisted and Drake nodded, still not taking his eyes off her.

"I know that technically, I only met you less then 20 minutes ago…" Drake began. "But I feel as if I've loved you forever!" Hermione gave him a warm smile.

"Go now, I'll catch up with you later," she said and Drake felt it hard to draw away from her.

Finally he managed to leave her side to be met by Riley's impatient eyes; they both went off at a run to where their bikes were. With ease Drake started up the motor bike and whizzed away, kicking up the dirt as he left, as if he did it everyday since he was allowed to drive.

"Will she be ok?" Drake asked Riley as they stood at a traffic light, Riley turned to him.

"Harry and Ron are going to get her, she'll be fine!" Riley enthused.

"How can we trust them, what if they fuck it up," Drake asked and Riley just laughed.

"The old you wouldn't have suggested that, apparently you were really close with the pair," Riley said, closing her visor and speeding off when the light turned green.

Drake couldn't wait to get back his memory of his previous life; he hated everyone hinting back to his old life, but never telling him the whole story. His mind flashed back to Hermione lying in a pile on that cement floor, he wondered if she really was ok. He knew they shared a strong loving connection and he didn't want to loose her so quickly…


	6. What was I like?

_I really wished I could have saved you  
then who would save me from myself?_

-- Ballad for Dead Friends, Dashboard Prophets

They eventually reached a black castle, after driving for what seemed like hours down winding, twisting dirt paths Drake's legs wobbled as he hopped off the motor bike. Riley easily slid off hers and took the helmet off; putting it under her arm she smirked over at Drake.

"Have fun," she asked and Drake just scowled, which only made her laugh.

He looked up at the castle in front of him, the towers stretching out into the Dark knight sky, rain clouds beginning to cover the moon and the stars. Out front of two grand double doors stood two burly men in long following black capes that blew in the up kicking wind.

"Where the hell are we," Drake asked as Riley pointed her wand at the two bikes, melding them together and creating the previous banged up jeep.

"We're at the ministry of magic," Riley replied as she walked off toward the large building, Drake running after her.

"Wait, Hermione mentioned this place…" Drake commented and Riley turned and nodded at him, she turned and faced the two body guards, flipping open a leather ID and they relaxed slightly.

"Hello, Jones," said one guard and Riley just gave him a curt nod. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Fudge," Riley asked him, not keeping eye contact with the man for more then three seconds.

"Up in the Trace room with your boyfriend and that Potter kid," the man replied, eyeing Riley up, she automatically crossed her arms. The man turned and finally noticed Drake. "Who's this scrawny little puppy?" he asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy, and I'd be careful hat you say to him – he's got one hell of a temper," Riley warned, the man moved to one side, unblocking the entrance and Riley walked in, Drake followed and he caught the eye of the rather unpleasant man as he eyed Riley's backside.

"Ex-boyfriend, right?" Drake asked once they were on the other side of the closed door, Riley just laughed.

"Yeah, what a big mistake he was! That obvious, is it?" Riley asked and Drake just shrugged.

"Only because he makes it," replied Drake.

They were walking across the marble floors of an open lobby, do to the late hour it was almost empty apart from a reception desk where an old woman who sat snoring loudly. The white ceiling was high above their heads as made their way to what looked like an elevator. Riley pressed a single ominous looking red button and the door slid open, they both stepped into the black elevator and the door slid shut once more. Drake looked around the small space for buttons but found none; suddenly a female but rather computerised voice echoed through his ears.

"Next floor, Trace room," it said and he heard gears begin to move and they shot up so fast Drake had to hold onto the walls in fear of the bottom falling out of the elevator. Within seconds the elevator stopped and the doors pinged open.

What unfolded in front of Drake was a long dark hallway, at the opposite end to where the pair stood sat a large wooden desk. A man in his early forties in a purple pin stripe suit sat on one side of the table and on the other two men stood with their backs to Drake. The only thing lighting the desk was a small lantern to the left of the old man. Lighting the hall way were hanging lights that gave off a garish light. The hallway branched off into about seven archways, where inside sat one large table where a bright light lit the glass surface. Each room's walls were covered in pictures and maps, all written and marked on by a red marker.

"And the warehouse," the old man asked, his voice echoing through the mostly empty corridor. He was talking to the two men who stood before him; since their backs were turned all Drake could make out in the dim lighting was their hair colour. The boy on the left was raven haired, like Drake, and the other on the right had blazing orange hair.

It was the black haired man who replied. "Empty when we showed up, sir."

"The suspects were no where insight then," the man behind the desk.

The red head spoke up, "Well… not exactly, as we loaded 'mione into the back seat, we were just about to drive off when we saw the pair pull up in the SUV, they ran to the bag and opened the boot," the man took a pause for dramatics, "they began to have out this huge piece of machinery out of the back!"

"Sir, Hermione was severely beaten – I can't imagine what the extra equipment was for!" the black haired man said and Drake felt his breath snag in his throat at the mention of Hermione – how bad was she? Where was she now?

"What of Jones and Malfoy," the older man asked.

"They weren't there when we arrived at the scene – but Jones apparently took Malfoy away from the scene, so they should arrive soon," the raven head said.

"We've arrived already," Riley called, striding towards the level platform where the three men stood. Drake followed with slight reluctance all he really wanted to do was visit Hermione, where ever she was.

"Riley," the red head said with a huge smile, if that man who had permitted the entry to the building made it obvious that riley and he _had_ been together the this man made it obvious they _were_ together! The boy hid his cheeky smile and cleared his throat, "Jones," he said robotically. Riley took a bit longer hiding her smile but eventually she had calmed down her joy enough to reply.

"Weasley, Potter, Fudge," she said in order, each man nodding at a name, the red head nodded at the first name, the dark haired nodded when Riley said potter and the grey haired nodded when she said Fudge. "I've come bearing gifts!"

She scooted Drake forward and all eyes fell on him, suddenly he felt like the sheep heading to the slaughter house. The two men smiled at Drake in a friendly manner and Drake tried to walk back toward Riley, but she pushed him forward to the point where he stumbled up the stairs. Drake turned and gave Riley an evil look, Riley just smiled sweetly at him as she glided past him with grace and next to Ron. Drake wasn't distracted enough by his own fear to watch Ron and Riley slowly brush hands and smile sweetly at each other.

"Malfoy, welcome back," The old man exclaimed, getting up from his seat and shaking Drake's hand, Drake didn't feel like pointing out that this world still didn't feel like home.

"Yeah, we missed you buddy," the raven haired boy said. Riley began to flounder around for words to try and explain what the exact situation with Drake was.

"Err, Drake," she said slowly, pointing to the black haired boy who had just been talking to him, "This is Harry Potter," she then pointed to the red head, "This is Ronald Weasley, you three were mates… and they're best mates with Hermione" Riley tried to explain, Drake just nodded, trying to imagine himself and the two guys palling around, the image just didn't come naturally. It wasn't like when he thought of being with Hermione, thoughts like that ran threw his mind the moment she was mentioned, swiftly followed by the image of her lying in a pile on that cement floor.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked suddenly and Harry looked back over at Ron who gave a heavy sigh – that was a bad sign.

"She's in the hospital wing, We're waiting for a status report on her," Ron replied and Drake felt his cheeks flush with anger – was that all she was to them – a status report? "But when we went to get her, she wasn't even conscious… it didn't look good," he replied, Drake watched as Harry bowed his head slightly, Drake tried to think about how Harry felt. Drake had only met Hermione for twenty minutes – if that – and the news about how Hermione was doing tied a large knot in his stomach and Drake couldn't remember any of the history he shared with her. Harry on the other hand, could remember Hermione in all their years spent together, it was he and Ron who had found her – in worse shape then when Drake saw her, if that was possible – and what Harry saw was his best friend in a bloody pile!

"Can I see her," Drake dared to ask, Fudge cleared his throat, moving quickly to Drake's side padding him squarely on the shoulders.

"Let's not get too hasty," The man said as he turned Drake away from Harry and Ron.

"Uh, Drake this is Cornelius Fudge – the head of the Ministry of magic!" Riley called to Drake as he was led off the platform and down the corridor; Drake heard the other three whisper something to each other, then hurry off after Fudge and Drake.

"You can help me, help you, help us," Fudge said quickly as they walked back down the corridor. It was then Drake noticed that each archway that led into the different rooms had wooden planks above them – each had a different name etched into it. Drake noticed they had stopped in front of an archway whose piece of plank read out the name "Draco Malfoy".

"How exactly can I help the likes of you," Drake asked, taking an immediate dislike to the man's broad smile. The man pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down the address of your Aunt and Uncle's summer house and you can see Hermione," Fudge said trusting it across the lit table and over to Drake.

"The summer house," Drake repeated, confused. "But, I was never allowed to go to the summer house! I don't know its exact address." Drake said quickly.

"Tell me an approximate answer then," said Fudge with force – the innocent smiling man now gone.

Drake sighed and picked the pen up and scribbled down a location, it was a country town about two hours drive out of London, he had seen photos of the rather large farm that stood alone in a large, lush grassy field.

"Every time they left to go, me nor Gemma were allowed to go with them… I always just took a few days off work and babysat Gemma," Drake explained as Fudge looked down at the paper.

"Who's Gemma," Riley asked but before Drake could answer a loud voice boomed through the room.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, please report to the hospital wing. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, please report to the hospital wing." It boomed, the volume of the noise caused a tingling sensation in his finger tips.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said. Drake felt relieved when he was walked back out of the little room. "We'll take you to see her."


	7. She lies there because of me!

_You're so long ago and so far away  
but my dream lives on forever  
I guess I believe that I'll see you one day  
For without it there is no dream_

-- A dream goes on forever, Todd Rundgren

It didn't take them more then a minute to arrive at the hospital wing, they had quickly moved back into the elevator and before Drake knew the doors had closed – they opened again! The four of them, Riley, Ron, Harry and Drake all stepped out onto the marble cream floor tiles. The whole floor hinted towards the buildings gothic architecture, its high beamed ceiling looked miles away as Drake began to walk under it. The windows were arches and made of stone. There were approximately twenty beds and over half of them were occupied. The room was lit by individual gas lamps by the patients' bed side lamps.

The hospital was a lovely contrast to all the hospitals in Drake's world; they were all painted sterile white and cold light blues, nothing with heart or personality. If anything the only remotely pleasant at a hospital was a vase of drab flowers. Here, the warm orange lights invited the friends and family of the injured in to visit. It invited them to feel sorrow for damaged loved ones with out having to hide their tears, but offer them a safe environment for their feelings.

"Wow," Drake whispered as he spun around taking in its beauty. His voice echoed through the room and caught the attention of a nurse, she walked over to the four of them like an over excited bird. She wore a white head dress that reminded Drake of nuns, her full uniform was a warm white colour and was big and full and flowed along the ground.

"Oh there you are my dears," she said in a fluty voice.

"Sorry it took so long, Nurse Hannigon," Harry replied, Drake was slightly taken aback, if they were late – Drake didn't want to be early!

"Where is she," Ron asked from Riley's side. Riley stood behind him, her head cast down as she fiddled with her hands.

"Here, I'll take you to her," Nurse Hannigon replied and she walked down the long aisle of beds, the rest of the following her quick footsteps. Drake kept his head down as he followed the nurse, trying to rack his brain for some memories of Hermione. Drake tried to remember anything about her past her bloody face in the middle of the warehouse. Drake still couldn't grasp the fact that all his memories of his Aunt and Uncle were all fake, that they were just lies that covered up his real life. All those days he spent waiting tables, mopping up floors and washing disgusting dishes were wasted, for when he did that, his fiancé form his real life searched night and day for him. Only to come back empty handed… Why had they lied to him? Why did they keep him alive for so long? Now that the truth was beginning to dawn on Drake, the guilt of what his disappearance did to the people who loved him was more painful then he could ever imagine…

There was a door just to the left and a wooden sign that requested everyone to be quiet around that particular room. The nurse stopped suddenly and tenderly turned the long brass handle. She turned around and put her aged finger to her pursed lips, motioning for them all to be very quiet when the entered – like they couldn't read the large sign on the door.

They all walked into the room, unlike the main hospital bedding are there was only one light mounted on the wall above a bed. The bed was full and puffy; the bedding was a light blue silk duvet that seemed to look like a large marshmallow. Unlike the marble floors of outside this room was carpeted that muffled their footsteps. Even in the dim lighting Drake could already see a brown haired head peeping out from under the large blue mass and two frail arms lying down at her two sides.

Drake walked up to the bedside's right and gazed down at Hermione. She looked far worse then when he had last seen her; instead of one black eye and a large gash on her forehead she now had two black eyes and another bruise on her left temple. She had a second gash on her right cheek that had about five stitches in it. Her hair lay messily around her head, fanning around the cream pillowcases, her small tendrils that fell against her face were dripping wet, probably from when the cleaned her wounds up.

"How's she doing," Harry asked, then he added, "Don't sugar coat your answer." Drake found it slightly cliché, but he wanted nothing different then the cold hard facts. Was that his real personality or the one his Aunt and Uncle had made up for him…?

"She has been completely exhausted," The nurse replied, fluttering to the opposite side of her bed. Hermione's eyes remained closed as they talked around her, her pale skin almost luminous in the dim light, seeping up the orange glow, giving her an angelic appearance, well an angel that fell from the heavens and now suffering mortal pains.

"What could have exhausted her," Riley asked, Drake didn't bother to look up but he could hear the distinct emotion in her voice.

"Well at first I considered her lack of sleep, which though evident, would not explain her complete and utter exhaustion," she replied, "The extreme beatings I then thought, she took a huge beatings, there are ligature marks from restraints on her two wrists," she pointed a stiff finger at Hermione's frail wrists – that had a large red mark on each.

Drake couldn't help himself, he slowly reached out his hand out to her, he slowly placed it upon her hair and he gently ran his hands through her auburn hair, slowly stroking the loose stands from her face. This action revealed two gaping puncture holes just behind her temples. Drake gasped in disgust and retracted his hand.

"Dear lord," Harry whispered, covering his mouth. Drake could practically feel himself go pale as he gazed down at the bloody holes that yawned from the sides of her head.

"Then," the nurse began breathing heavily, "I realised these were the cause of her rapid decline. It would appear that two metal rods were inserted here, and actually managed to drain this young woman of all her energy," she added with bright eyes, "Quite fascinating really…"

Drake turned around and saw Ron and Riley, Who stood at the end of Hermione's bed, look completely heart broken. Ron turned around and placed his head on Riley's shoulder. Riley placed her hand on his spine and slowly began to rub her hand in circles around his shoulders.

Harry's shaky voice rang out, "What muggle device?"

Nurse Hannigon merely shrugged. "Undiscovered, actually…"

"How long until she recovers," Harry asked, Drake just stood silently, fixated upon Hermione.

"For about three days she'll be in this comatose state, and then all she has to do is wake up on her own accord. So I'd say about five days…"

"Oh Hermione," Riley sighed, placing her head atop of Ron's. "What have they done to you?"

"I'll leave all of you alone," Nurse Hannigon said, curtseying slightly before fluttering back out of the room.

Drake stood in the silent room, hot tears pricking at the back of his eyes; still trying desperately to remember something sweet about her… coming up with nothing each time. This woman had been through so much, first falling madly in love with his old self, only to loose him a few months before their wedding! She searched high and low for him, and just as she finds him happiness is again ripped from her hands by his captors. She was then beaten, her reward for all the hard work on finding the man she loved – and he didn't even remember her name! And now she lay in a coma, bleeding profusely, as the ones who truly loved her wept at her misfortune.

Drake bent down and placed his head tenderly against hers. He shut his eyes and felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He felt like a selfish little shit… he didn't deserve Hermione!

"Forgive me, beautiful," he whispered, standing up and looking over at Ron who had collected himself and now stood straight up, but Drake noticed he and Riley grasped each others hands. Harry stood alone, caringly stroking Hermione's limp hand with his long fingers.

"Come on then," Riley said, brushing a few tears with the back of her index finger. "We can't just stand here, how about we take you back to your old life…"

Drake looked over at her, completely confused as to why she was just trying to move out of the room so quickly. When Drake looked over at Harry and Ron he saw they were on verge of breaking down.

"How's uh," Harry began, clearing his throat and getting control of his emotions. "How's Fudge going with antidote?"

"About another hour before the Remember me not dust id ready for Draco…" Riley replied, Drake crinkled his brow, Riley sensed his confusion then added, "It's a counter to the Forget me not dust, the stuff that clouded your memory."

"Oh, clever," Drake said. Riley walked to Hermione's side and kissed her lightly on the top of her head before heading for the door – everyone else following behind her. "So where are we going?" he asked once they stood on the other side of the closed door. Harry took out a long wooden wand, Drake just stared at it as Harry pointed it at his chest, He felt Riley take hold of his hand and Drake realised that they were holding hands.

"Just hold on tight, ok?" Riley said and Drake nodded, Harry suddenly muttered a few words that sounded Latin and then the room melted away…


	8. It's on the tip of my brain

_And the plaster dented from your fist  
in the hall where you had your first kiss  
reminds you that the memories will fade._

-- Brilliant Dance, Dashboard Confessionals

The hospital beds around Drake began to melt together and the colours from the room drained away until there was nothing around him but blackness. As quickly as the hospital wing was gone his new destination formed. It was a large living room; on one wall was a large flat screen television that, in its black screen, reflected the four of them standing just behind a long brown leather couch. On the other wall was a wall length painting, it was of a yellow badger, a dark blue raven, a green snake and an orange lion. All three animals were caged in a badge like shape, apart from the lion and snake that were larger then the other two animals. Below the painting was a large dark wood table, there was a tall stack of books and papers.

Just ahead of Drake was a staircase leading up to the second floor. He spun around and saw a large fire place, on the mantelpiece was numerous photo frames with photos of Hermione and the blond wizard who was apparently him…

"Where are we," he asked, still gazing at the extravagant lifestyle – and to think he was told he was a mere busboy who lived off a pittance! He never could have dreamed this was his life – never in a million years!

"This was your and Hermione's apartment when you were head boy and girl here at Hogwarts," Riley replied. Drake just nodded, still very confused about everything.

"Hogwarts is a highly respected school where witches and wizards come to learn how to be greater witches and wizards," Harry explained. "We all went… well you, Hermione, Ron and I…"

"I went to Minchester, it's the same deal as Hogwarts but it's in the states," Riley explained.

"So Hermione and I lived here," Drake clarified, walking over to the mantelpiece and gazed at a picture of Hermione and himself. Hermione wore a long black coat that stopped just below her knees; it was met with knee high white socks and shining black shoes.

"And this was the lounge room? Where did we sleep?" he asked turning to face Ron. Ron looked up at the stairs.

"Follow me," he said as he led the small group up the stairs.

"You and Hermione slept in here, the headmaster knew your situation and let you share a room," Harry said opening a small wooden door. Drake walked into the room and admired what he saw.

"D. M. is that me," he asked and Ron nodded. Drake closed his eyes tight and caught a glimpse of Hermione, but she wasn't beaten up like she was now. She was smiling and throwing her arms and him, as soon as he began to feel her warmth the image was gone and he was looking back out into the night through the large window.

"She was beautiful," Drake muttered, guilt swelling up inside his stomach... why had his uncle and Aunt taken him away from this life, away from her…

"Hermione always had a certain air about her; it drew you into her…" Harry explained, Drake turned away from them all, his hands shaking as he tried to remember Hermione, he felt her skin brush against his palm but then the feeling was gone.

"Oh fleeting memories, come to me in full strength or do not come at all," he murmured as he abruptly felt her lips brush against his own. Her face flashed in front of him, her teeth showing as she smiled widely, but as soon as the others, it left his eyes.

"Anything coming back to you," Riley asked cautiously. Drake turned back toward her and she was looking at him with great concern. "Draco…" she said but the sight of her was beginning to blur. "Draco…" her voice echoed. Through his mind but he was no longer standing in that room. He was now standing in a long and empty corridor, but instead of Riley in front of him Hermione stood, looking around the corridor.

Drake had his had running through her hair and she was still looking around anxiously, He looked around his shoulders and still saw no one so he continued to draw closer to her.

"Draco," Hermione scolded, he heard himself sigh and step away from her, leaning against the bit of wall next to her.

"Come on Hermione, no one else is here!" his voice soothed but she was still worried.

"I just don't like tempting fate," she explained, her auburn hair was loose and fell around a black jumper with the same lion emblem stitched on the breast as the lion in that painting on the wall of their apartment. "I mean we can't just start making out in an open corridor!" she continued. "It's still not safe…"

"God, Hermione!" he heard himself exclaim. "I can't keep hiding this from everyone," he turned and faced the wall, ignoring her stare. "I mean I'm," he felt the frustration build as he finally decided to kick the wall, a pain shutting up his foot.

"Draco," Hermione called out, reaching a hand out and placing it on his shoulder, Drake turned to her and watched Hermione stare into his eyes with compassion.

"I'm in love with you Hermione; I don't know how long I can hide that!" Drake heard his voice say. Hermione turned him to face her and placed her forehead against his own.

"I know Draco, but we'll just stick with the plan, it'll all be ok!" Hermione urged. She looked up at him with a gentle smile. "I love you too, Draco…" she said but her voice began to fade into the distance as the corridor did too.

"Draco..." Riley's voice came into his ears and again he was standing in the bedroom, Riley, Ron and Harry looking at with apprehension.

"You ok, mate," Ron asked and Drake nodded slowly.

"Things are just coming back to me, that's all…"


	9. Let's make happily ever after happier

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_   
-- Fix You, Coldplay

Hermione awoke slowly, and surprisingly she felt no pain as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She could hear soft breathing from the other side of the small bed.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself.

She turned her head carefully and took a long look at the person who sat in a chair by her bed, his head rested against the blue silk bedding and his platinum hair flopping messily around him. She knew immediately who it was from that ever so rare hair that glinted in the candlelight. Draco! But it was Draco, not 'Drake'! His hair was no longer black, which meant his memory had been returned to him! She looked down at the soft bedding and to where her hands rested at her sides. She saw the red agitated marks that stood out prominently on her wrists. It was a painful reminder of all she had gone through, but now she lay in the quiet room, Draco still sleeping soundly next to her.

_How long have you been here?_ She wanted to ask him. _How long have I been here?_

Her eyes glossed over as she remembered her horrid time lying on that cement floor and the severe pain as those two monsters restrained and beat her. Hermione pained, she squeezed her eyes tight and felt hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Hermione took her hands that felt shaky and new as if she hadn't used them in years, she took them and first let her finger tips rest softly against the base of her chin. Slowly making her way up her jaw she felt small scabs and a large sting when she jabbed her right cheek and felt a set of stitches. Slowly she finally reached her temples, as her memory had told her there would be, two wholes burrowed deep into her flesh.

She turned and looked back down at Draco, still undisturbed by her movements. She stretched her shaky hand out to his head and rested it lightly upon his silvery locks; the soft feeling of his locks beneath her fingers brought a soft smile to her lips.

"Having you next to me makes it all worth it," she said, her voice was shaky, for like it hadn't spoken a word in a century. She watched as Draco's hand that lay near his head, stir and then be brought to his face, slowly rubbing his eyes. Hermione watched with her smiling growing as Draco lifted his head, grabbing her arm – that still rested upon him – before it fell onto the bed. Slowly his eyes followed up her pale arm until he finally met her own eyes. He stared at them for a moment with surprise that the happiness took a few moments to kick in.

"Hermione," he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. Hermione felt his warmth as his skin brushed against her own. "Your awake, my love!" he drew away from her and his grey eyes showed such clarity. She smiled sweetly once more and ran her hand through his hair, and he stared back at her with such love in his eyes. Hermione has searched high and low, all over Great Brittan, to see his eyes look into her own… she wasn't disappointed. She could relax and get on with her life… right?

"Draco," Hermione sighed, "I've missed you…" was all Hermione could say to sum up all the joy she was feeling, but something was nagging at her – it was something her abusers had told her… but what was it? Her thoughts disappeared when Draco hunched over the bed and put his face very close to hers. Tenderly, his lips enclosed around hers and he kissed her lovingly, his hands fell around her shoulders, careful not to touch the bruises, he drew away once more and they shared a smile.

"I missed that," Draco muttered.

"So you remember everything, you no longer think your Drake?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, laughing a bit at the mention of Drake.

"God I was such a fool, but I knew from the moment I saw you that I loved you," admitted Draco.

"Oh Draco," Hermione squealed and he moved in to kiss Hermione once more. Someone at the door cleared their throat; Hermione looked over and saw Harry smirking at the pair.

"You're supposed to be resting," he said to her and Draco just sighed, Hermione caught him rolling his eyes. "Not too much excitement!"

Draco just laughed softly, "Shut up, Harry." He insisted and Hermione just smiled.

A red head peered out form behind Harry, Riley's pale face grinning at her. Hermione just continued to smile, she began to push herself up into a sitting position, and Draco suddenly leapt to his feet and held her shoulders against the pillows.

"What's the matter," she asked her eyes wide. Harry and Riley had entered the room and were now dragging at table to her bedside.

"The nurse said you weren't supposed to wake up for another day!" Draco said, "And that when you do wake up you have to take it easy on your body! You're weak Hermione," he explained, satisfied that he had convinced her not to get up, he went to help the others with the table.

"I don't feel weak," Hermione protested and when all three of them had their backs on her, Hermione easily sat up straight and beamed at them. Draco turned and just sighed.

"Well look who's on the fast road to recovery," Riley said and Hermione just sighed.

Ron stumbled into the room carrying piles of food that only his orange hair was visible. He slowly felt his way over to the table, everyone enjoying watching him fumble his way across the room to actually help, and finally dumped all the food onto the wooden table.

"Thanks for the help you guys!" he exclaimed and his eyes fell on Hermione. "Hey, you're up!" he bent down and gave her a large hug. "Why you up early?" he asked as the rest of them unpacked the food.

"There's something important I need to tell you all…" her brain tried to kick into motion but it was like car wheels spinning in mud. "…But I can't remember what…"

"Well, it'll come to you eventually," Draco said as he plopped a steaming hotdog into his bun. "But for now; you can relax and celebrate the fact that we can finally get on with the rest of our happily ever after!"

"I'll drink to that!" Riley exclaimed happily, she passed around cans of root beer and they all clinked the cans together, but Hermione just sat in the bed with a concerned look on her face.

"No," Hermione muttered and they all looked at her. "Its something important, it affects us…" she explained and Draco just turned to the other three, Ron shrugged subtly with a face that said: _Don't ask me! _

"I know you're stressed and a little distraught," Riley began but Hermione's mind clicked into action and she suddenly remembered what was so important.

"Gemma, poor Gemma!" Hermione said, and Draco turned and looked directly at her.

"What about Gemma?" he asked, Hermione was relieved that someone was finally paying attention to what she was saying.

"Who's Gemma," Ron asked but everyone was paying attention to Hermione.

"They have this machine that will drain her of all her powers! And they're going to come back into our world and get more people to drain…" she said, her memory returning to her in full burst.

"They can't get back into our world, security was tripled since the last break through and everyone who enters and exits is searched!" said Harry.

"They're going to get the people who have connections to this world to spill the beans

"Wait, Gemma was Libby and Max's daughter, their own daughter, she doesn't have any powers to drain," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"No Draco, that's what they told you! She's just like you were, kidnapped from her real home," Hermione said, her voice was still scratchy but this was to important for her to care about her throat.

"Gemma…" Riley muttered then it registered to her. "Oh yeah, Gemma Parkinson, she was taken from her family estate, the family kicked up to much fuss and they were killed, technically that girl is an orphan."

"They adopted her when they took Draco," said Hermione. "I guess they wanted to start a family… and then convince to give them your powers when they finally had you firmly in their grasp. We saved you before your brainwashing was irreversible; lord only knows how long Gemma has until they finally get all her potential power."

"Oh, Gemma is definitely powerful; both her parents were top students at their school, her mother's parents were elves who are one of our most powerful supernatural beings, apposed to us witches and wizards." Riley said.

"Come on, let's go get Fudge," she said, Ron and Harry followed after her; leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"You really want to do this? Go back into London, go trace down every muggle we know to make sure they aren't a leak, go save Gemma and all the rest of the kidnapped witches and wizards," Draco asked. Hermione nodded solemnly, resting her hand against his.

"If I can stop anyone from growing through what you and I went through I will be extremely satisfied," Hermione explained and Draco sighed.

"So our happily ever after will just have to all this fighting is settled,": Draco said, "Just like before…"

"If we can save Gemma," Hermione began but Draco finished her sentence.

"It'll all be worth it," he said and Hermione nodded.

"If there's one thing we have is patience," Hermione said with a shrug.

"I'd wait for ever just to be your husband," Draco said.

"That's good to know," Hermione said then motioned towards the table piled with take in. "Hand me a dim sim?"


	10. My Family's redemptions

_Oh__ tell me, did you really think  
__I had gone when you couldn't see me __anymore?  
__When you couldn't... __'  
Cos baby time has changed nothing at all  
_Ten Days – Missy Higgins

Harry drove slowly down the straight and neatly paved street, on either side stood almost identical grey suburban houses. Every second that he drove down the horribly familiar streets his mind shouted at him to drive back to the magical world- the one he felt most safe in.

"According to this map, we should hit Pivet drive in three blocks," Hermione said, looking from her large map and over to Harry.

"I know that Hermione, I used to live here..." Harry pointed out.

With a huff Hermione just looked back at her map muttering, "I'm just saying..."

Harry sat at the driver's seat, as usual, and next to him sat Hermione as she insisted on giving directions, even though Harry knew their ill fated destination and _exactly_ how to get there. Draco sat behind her in the back seat; he was staring out the window, ignoring Ron and Riley as they muttered sweet nothings to each other, punctuating their sentences with kisses.

"I think we're lost!" called out Draco; Hermione gasped in hurt and turned around to face him.

"We can't be lost! I have been keeping a very close track on where we're going!" she insisted, waving the map at Draco.

"Why do you think we're lost," asked Ron.

"I've seen that same grey house five times now." replied Draco, Harry let out a laugh.

"We're in suburbia, all houses lookalike," he said.

"Oh..." Draco muttered as he looked out the window lazily. "All those years I spent teasing you for not going back to your home, if I had known that your home was _this_, well I wouldn't have teased you," Draco said.

"If you think these houses are bad just wait until you meet The Dursleys," Harry replied bitterly. "Are you all wearing especially muggle like clothing?"

"Yeah, but they're really uncomfortable..." Ron muttered.

"I think they suit you," Riley said, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here" Hermione yelled making Harry almost jump out of his skin. "This is Pivet drive! Turn here, Harry!" she pointed wildly at the long green street sign that read out –

PIVET DR.

"I know, Hermione, I used to live here," replied harry, feeling like a broken record.

He flicked on the green blinking tuning signal then drove into the street, finally reaching the house that held all his childhood memories, the house he had hoped never to visit again. They had turned the busted up jeep into a sleek black Toyota, something you'd see accountants drive. The sky was the same colour as the dull houses as they all stepped out of the car.

Harry turned and inspected them, to make sure they looked Dursely acceptable. Draco wore plain dark blue jeans and an ironed blue shirt and a black leather jacket, Ron stood next to him wearing black jeans and a red ironed shirt and a brown cord jacket. Riley wore a cream blouse and a brown knee length skirt; she was wrapped up in a brown coat down to her knees, she had put half her red hair up in a small hair clip. Hermione wore a dark pink long sleeved shirt, her white singlet visible under it, covering her cleavage, the Dursleys didn't approve of cleavage, and she wore a tight brown skirt to her knees and brown leather boots, her brown hair up in a pony tail and she wore a tight brown jacket.

"Ok, you all look respectable, now let me do most of the talking," Harry began to say as he turned and walked up the concrete driveway. "Don't speak until you're spoken to and say the bare minimum. Also, if you can help it; leave out the word 'magic' and 'abnormal' when talking to them."

Harry swallowed hard as he trembling hand rung the bell that rang out the chorus of 'Why do birds suddenly appear'. He turned around and looked at his friends.

"Oh and one more thing," he said quietly. "They're small minded idiots who hate our kind, don't loose your temper." He was looking at Ron and Draco mostly but Hermione and Riley nodded their heads.

There were loud footsteps that announced Dudley was sent to answer the door, the door slowly opened and his cousin's round pink face craned around the wooden door and took in the appearance of Harry. He suddenly went pale and the door flung wide open but Dudley wasn't their to take their coats, he had run off back towards the lounge room, obviously notifying Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that Harry Potter had arrived.

"Do we go in?" Hermione whispered. Harry took a deep breath in and stepped over the quite hypocritical 'Everyone is welcome here' mat and into the carpeted foyer.

"I guess so," he heard Riley reply.

Harry took off his brown leather jacket and hung it up on the brown coat rack, motioning for everyone else to do the same. He slowly walked through the long corridor, his eyes brushing over the cupboard under the stairs where he spent the first eleven years of his life.

He turned to his left and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Petunia stared up at with wide eyes, her face drained of all color, as if she thought he had come to take revenge on all the cruel things they had done to him. Dudley looked at Harry with the same look on his face, tears welling up in his round eyes. Uncle Vernon, oddly, was the only one who looked slightly composed; he stared blankly at Harry as he stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing back here, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked. "And why'd you bring _those_ people..."

"Can we at least sit," Harry asked, the fact that all five of them towered over the Dursleys probably wasn't helping their hostile welcome.

"Yes, yes, ok," Uncle Vernon said. Harry sat down on the long coach that had a rather over the top floral design on it, Hermione sat next to him, smiling brightly, Draco next to her, Ron sat next to him slouching and Riley squashed in at the end.

"We didn't come to ambush you," Harry said to Aunt Petunia, this comforted her, she stopped gripping to the arms of her chair, even Dudley stopped cowering behind his father's chair and stood up straight, but still not daring to move out from behind Uncle Vernon.

"What do you want then?" barked Uncle Vernon, lighting up his long pipe. He then motioned to the rest of Harry's party. "Who are they?"

"These are my good friends," Harry replied. "This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (they both smiled), Ron Weasley and Riley Jones (they both gave small waves)."

"I know you," Dudley called out to Ron. "You're the one who came to our house in a flying car!"

"Yeah..." Ron muttered, avoiding eye contact. "That was me." Harry caught Uncle Vernon staring darkly at Ron so decided to get straight to the point.

"There's been some trouble in my world, people have been kidnapped from their homes and have been held captive, their memories erased of their true identities." Harry explained, but Uncle Vernon just stared.

"So what does that mean to us," Uncle Vernon asked, Harry was stumped by his Uncle's bluntness, but then again what did he expect?

"Well, the hostages are being hidden by a group called 'The Human Resistance'," Hermione began to explain, Harry hadn't noticed he had been quiet for so long. "And they are impossible to find again, actually, Draco was kidnapped!" She said, Draco nodded slowly.

"Forgot who I was and everything," Draco added with his long bored drawl.

"The point is," Harry said, annoyed that everyone had ignored his 'don't speak until you're spoken to' rule. "That the Resistance said that they would contact all our muggle connections and get our whereabouts out of you."

"Why do they want _your_ lot's whereabouts, aren't there thousands of you to pick from?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yes well," Harry began answering, but he didn't know how Aunt Petunia would handle a story full of kidnapping and severe beatings.

"Make this lot some tea, will you Petunia," Uncle Vernon asked, obviously he had had the same thought as Harry. "And Dudley, help your mum."

"Of course dear," Aunt Petunia said, standing from her chair she and Dudley then scurried from the room, a look relief brandish across their faces.

"Carry on," said Uncle Vernon simply, taking another large inhale from his pipe.

"Well, as Hermione had said Draco himself had been kidnapped, and we all searched for months for him. We finally found him being held captive by the leaders of the resistance. We managed to save him but Hermione was captured." Harry said looking over to Hermione, realising that her gashes hadn't quite healed. "They beat her senseless then told her that they would track Draco and herself down, to get their revenge."

Uncle Vernon turned to Hermione and he had a look in his eyes, was it sympathy? "Is this true?" he asked her, she nodded solemnly. "Now that is all very sad, but I still don't get why you're here."

"We need to make sure you won't say anything about us, that you won't admit that you know anything about our world," Harry replied, Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed and Harry felt the same sick feeling he usually got when his Uncle got angry at him

"You come here, out of the blue, with all your friends, after years of _no_ contact, to tell us to not betray you and not to tell these people what little information we have!" Uncle Vernon said, his voice wasn't a yell, but he looked like he was keeping his best not to.

"What, are you saying; you actually wanted to see me? That you wanted to know anything about my life? When I finished Hogwarts I figured I'd just go one with my life, and let you three be the family you always wanted to be," Harry replied, the emotion in his voice strong.

"You're right boy," said Uncle Vernon. "At first we were glad you didn't come back, but then again, a weekend visit wouldn't kill you!"

"The visit wouldn't but I was afraid _you_ would!" he said back. Uncle Vernon cocked his head to the side as the room fell into a deadly silence.

"You were _afraid_ I would kill you?" asked his Uncle after the long silence.

"Well, yes..." Harry said, realising that he actually had been afraid of Uncle Vernon.

Aunt Petunia walked in carrying the china tray; on it sat a teapot with a bright pink cozy and five china tea cups. She poured them five cups of tea. After a few moments of sipping tea in silence Uncle Vernon spoke once more.

"We won't tell anyone about you or where you are," he said then added. "Under one condition – you visit each Easter."

"It's a deal," Harry replied, putting the china cup on the tray and Standing up, everyone else doing the same. The pair of them shook hands.

"I'll walk you all to the door," He said and they all filed out to the foyer.

Ron scrambled for his jacket and tripped out onto the grass, happily breathing in the fresh air. Riley calmly sauntered to the front door, gracefully slipping her coat on and then joining Ron on the front step. Draco was ahead of Hermione and took both their coats, and helping Hermione put her cut up arms carefully through the sleeves. She didn't actually need the help but she liked Draco acting so attentive. As Harry slipped his own coat on, Uncle Vernon uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Can I talk to you for a second," he asked and Harry nodded. He turned to his friends and waved them away.

"You guys go wait in the car," Harry said to them they all nodded obediently.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Dursley," Riley called to him, and with a polite wave she walked off to the car with the rest of the group.

Harry turned to Uncle Vernon who was looking at him with a small smile.

"You've grown up, Harry," he said, Harry laughed – he was at least two heads taller then his Uncle. "I'm not going to hide the fact I hate the magical powers you seem to have mastered – I'm also not going to hide that I am proud of the things you've done with them."

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"And you've certainly made a far better life then we could have given you here," said his Uncle kindly. "See you at Easter."

Harry nodded a wide smile spread across his lips, He walked out the front door and turned around to see Uncle Vernon still standing in the doorway, they gave each other a short wave before harry walked to the car and flopped into the front seat.

"They've changed their tune form the last time we saw them," Ron muttered as Harry clicked his seat belt in.

"They're my only remaining family – I'll take any change..." Harry replied as he peeled out form the curb.

"They aren't your only family, mate," replied Ron as if it was obvious.

"They aren't?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We're your family too, Harry," Hermione replied form his side, she put her hand on his arm, Harry turned and smiled widely at Hermione.

**_A/N I didn't mean to make Uncle Vernon a nice guy - it just kind of happened that way..._**


	11. My Love's Patience

_**(A/N) Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and people...**_

_Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could loose. We could fail.  
In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes..._

_--30 Minutes by Tatu_

The resturuant was crowded to breaking point with people. There were children running underneath tables, grandmas and grandpas spoling their gandchildren, couples in the secluded booths, enjoying their quality time. And off in a far booth, five young adults sat eating supper admist the clueless muggles.

"Oh, the apple pie looks good!" Ron muttered, drooling over the pictures of various desserts.

"Oh Ron," Riley said casting away her own dessert menu. "We don't have time for apple pie, we must report to the ministry!"

"I dare say Riley," defended Draco. "The minisrty can wait for a slice of pie!"

"Hear, hear!" Harry said with a luagh. Riley sat back in her seat with a defeated hmph as the waitress took their dessert orders.

Hermione, a brave and bright witch was thriving after her brush with death and again had her nose firmly placed in a map as she planned the next day's venture. Draco's hand travlled to Hermione's heeling face and brushed her curly brown stands from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears.

It was such thing like that which made Harry yearn for his own love at his side. Ginny Weasley was the one woman that occupied Harry's mind when he allowed hismelf to wish for something more then fighting evil, or that if he was any other man, the the one who lived, he wouldn't be spending his nights planning attacks and scheming. In another eality he would be returning to his home, where his wife Ginny prepared dinner for his kids and him. Sometimes he thought of an inviting her on this quest, that seems so timid to previous ones. But she was his love, and Ron's little sister, and he could not risk her life, not even for a moment.

"We should really be going up north," Hermione said, tilting the map so she could look at Harry. "From what we saw when we were following them, they always went up north!"

"But don't you think if they were going to their secret organisation's meeting place they would be a bit more discreet!" Riley reasoned.

"That summer house is the only place they went and didn't take us," Draco said. "But I think the thing we should do is go back to their house."

"How do you figure that," Hermione snapped, she hated to be questioned about her ready made plans.

"Get some more info, directions to the house, information on the other members," Draco explained.

"When would we go, they'll kill us if they see us!" said Harry quietly, glancing around the resturuant to make sure no one was listening. They were too interested in their own lives of blissful ignorance.

"Tomorrow's thursday, Max and Libby's resturuant gets a big order of food so they have to be there to sign for it and Gemma is in daycare! The house is empty pretty much all day." replied Draco. Everyone at the table nodded slowly, it seemed like a fool proof plan. Hermione muttered an angry 'fine' before shoving her map into her bag with a scowl.

Their desserts arrived and they all began to dig into the food with smiles across tehir face. Even Riley ate hers without a word of impatience about getting back to the ministry. Then a subject arose that Harry would rather have swapped his apple pie for poo the talk about.

"Ginny's 20th birthday is coming up," Ron mentioned between his mouthfuls.

"Wow, she's growing up so fast!" Hermione said through a sentimental smile.

"Yet she isn't married," Riley commented, having never met Ginny Riley knew nothing about Ron's little sister and this is the only time she's been mentioned in the group (out of respect for Harry). "Or even in love."

"She is in love." Ron said, almost totally forgetting that Harry sat beside him, looking silently down at his plate. "She's just waiting for him to come home so to speak."

"Ginny has the patience of a saint," Draco commented. "But I suppose he'll be returning to her after this mission, he'd be a fool not to!'

"Um, hello," Hermioen said, then Harry caught her motioning towards him.

"Oh..." Ron muttered, going scarlet. "Sorry mate, I forgot."

Even Draco had the courtsey to look embarrassed. "Yeah, totally slipped my mind."

"Oh," Riley said loudly. "Ginny's in love with _you_!"

Harry wished to the stars that something would happen so that red headed American would shut up about Ginny, but when something _did _happen, he would have talked about Ginny some more.

In the middle of the table, admist their apple pies and steaming coffee, a fat gleaming mist suddenly appeared and took shape of a hedgehog and it sowly opened it's mouth to speak.

"That's dad's patronus," Ron hissed and they all popped up their wine selection menus and covered the hedgehog from sight of the muggles around them.

"Ministry's been bombed," it said simply in Mr. Wesley's voice that seemed very weak. "A few managed to get away. Scrimgeour dead, Dumbledore to take over. House now a safety house. Do not return to the ministry and do not reply to this message, it's not safe yet." It then swooped out of sight and their faces no longer gazed at its pearly gleam.

They sat for a few moments in stunned silence, not taking there eyes off where the hedgehog once stood. Harry's first thought was that now Ginny and the other weasley's were sfae, but his second thought was spoken by Hermione.

"Do you think Hogwarts is safe?" she asked, her voice trembling. Draco wrapped his long arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Yeah, Dumbledore will be doing all his ministry business from there," Ron replied, Riley had her arm around him in a one armed hug. "And he loves that place more then anything. I'd say its one of the safest places yet."

"Yeah," agreed Draco. "So long as everyone remembers that they're just muggles and puts some heavy duty protection spells up, they'll be fine."

"I think we should send a patronus to Dumbledore, telling him just that." Hermione muttered. "And we'll need to get a hotel room here, we obvioulsy can't stay at the minstry."

They all quickly sprang up from the table, Hermione threw some money onto the table and all five of them dashed through the resturuant and out onto the street. The cold night air seeming even colder as they wondered down the street, looking for a place to stay.

"After we raid the Cole's house," Harry began, wrapping his jacket tighter around him. "I want to go and visit the Weasley's make sure that they truly are ok."

"Ok, Harry," Hermione said with an understanding smile. "I think we can do that."


End file.
